


Document

by HopeWolfgang



Category: Highschool of the Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other, Wow, actual character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/pseuds/HopeWolfgang
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it





	Document

I never liked school, and would often wish something would happen to prevent it from going into session. I never thought I'd miss having a boring day of school, but right now it's the only thing I want. 

Chapter One:   
It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining its warm glow, birds are singing, and the air is nice and fresh. Well, outside anyways. I'm stuck in this stupid classroom all day. I finally have the freedom to drive, yet I'm stuck in school, and I can't even park on campus because I'm a sophomore. I wish school would just end already, but I still have another class after this one. “Hey Melody, what’cha thinkin’ about? You look tired,” my friend Grace asks me.  
“I guess I am kinda tired, but I'm mostly bored,” We're just doing a vocal crossword in class, and well, I hate crosswords of any kind.  
“Did you finish the crossword?” she asked most likely already knowing the answer.  
“Of course, not. What about you Grace?” I asked, even though it was absurd to. Grace always gets all her work done, but she's not snobby. She lets people copy her homework if they need, and she's really nice. She likes taking care of people, and practically everyone likes her.   
“Yes, want to copy it?” she asked offering me her crossword.   
“Yep!” I say joyfully as I take her paper and start copying it down. Not only does Grace help, but she's smart too. Grace has As in all of her classes. I have Cs and Bs, if it weren't for her letting me copy her homework I'd have Ds and Fs. It's a wonder as to why she hangs out with me, I'm the opposite of her. I'm lazy, not popular, I actually hang out with ‘the bad crowd’ which is a lot of artistic kids like painting, drama, etc… Well I do try to help her in exchange, I convinced my friends to help her get nominated for homecoming queen this year and last. Once I finish copying the answers I hand her paper back to her and say cheerfully, “Thanks Grace, you're the best ever.”  
“Hehe, thanks. You're a great friend too,” she says merrily. Now with the busy work done, I only need to wait out the last fifteen or so minutes of class. Then after that it's the last class for the day. Being stuck in class sucks, but it really sucks with this class because I sit next to the window. Being done with my work I gaze outside, my classroom is on the second floor of my school.   
The school I go to, White Wings, is a well off school with lots of funding, and is really close to becoming a private school. The main school building is three stories high, four if you count the rooftop which students have access to. There's a large railing so it's safe and lots of people go their for lunch. The roof is also where the gardening club takes place, so there are plants up there too. The school has a nice football field, great track, and a nice baseball field too. There's a nice drama department, which gets good funding even though it's in the arts department. The gym is a separate building which is connected to the main building by a pathway, same thing goes for the auditorium. Last summer they put in a gate, and fencing all around the school. To keep people who aren't supposed to be here out, and so students can't skip.  
I can see the front gate from this window, although it's just a boring gate that only the staff have the passcode to. Parents have to call the school to have a staff member open the gate to pick their kid up for an appointment. Typically one of the gym teachers is there if one's available. We have four gym teachers here, and their classes are arranged so one of them is usually available. Teachers get busy though so sometimes there isn't a teacher there. Although Ms.Ross, a gym teacher, is out there right now.  
I watch as someone runs up to the gate and crashes into it, Ms.Ross is unmistakably taken aback because of that. I do my best not to burst out laughing, but a small giggle gets out. No one notices me, I don't want them to anyway. I just want to   
see what happens now. Ms.Ross is known as a hard ass and had been in the military before becoming a teacher, so this should be interesting. I study Ms.Ross as she storms over to the person at the gate and grabs them through the bars. She's very clearly yelling at them, she's the type of person to get mad easily after all. They look like a homeless person, their clothes are ripped up, and from here I can't tell what but it looks like they have something all over them. It's dark on their clothes, but I can't tell what it is from this distance.  
My stomach sinks, my chest tightens, and it gets hard to breath as I watch them bite Ms.Ross. The pink or red on them, is defiantly blood, and more just got on them. Ms.Ross shoves back the person as she gets away from the gate, cradling her arm. My legs act on their own and stand up, I keep staring at what I had just seen, the image replaying through my mind.   
“Melody what are you doing?” Mr.Smith asks me irritated, “Sit back down at once.”   
“blood…” is all I manage to say as I try to process what just happened.  
Grace gets up to see what I'm staring at. We both see Ms.Ross running inside, her arm bleeding furiously as she does so. “Oh My God!” Grace shrieks and clasps her hands over her mouth. I look over at Grace hoping for some kind of her normal comfort, but the look on her face tells me that won't happen any time soon.  
Immediately after Grace shrieks, all the other students swarm over to the window to see just what's going on. All they see is a mad man reaching through the gate, and a trail of blood leading inside the school. That's all the class needs to erupt in conversation. Finally, Mr.Smith sees what's outside, he starts closing the blinds and says, “Everyone back to your seats immediately. I won't let this class become chaotic.” Everyone returns to their seats, even I sit down. Mr.Smith calls the office telling them about the person behind the gate, and the trail of red, that's all he says.   
I close my eyes shut so tight I hope for them to never open again. There's no way that Ms.Ross just got bit so badly she bled that much, no one has that much strength in their jaw. It's just not humanly possible. I probably just imagined it, that's right this was all just in my head. I breathe out, my breath shaky from what I that I saw, and I slowly open my eyes. The class is blaring with the students talking. Grace looks like she has shell shock… Everything will be fine, It has to be. Ms.Ross will get patched up, and whoever that was will be arrested.  
The announcement speakers come on though, all you can hear is a scream and a crash. That's when everyone loses their mind and rushes to the door to get out, do I as well. My seat is by the window though, so I'm stuck at the back of this hoard of students. I even get knocked on my ass, and get some sense knocked back into me too.  
“Grace!” I yell at her panicked. She's still just in her seat, I rush over to her, “Grace we have to go!”   
“The announcement… had to be an accident,” she says softly.  
“So!? We still need to leave!” I say grabbing her hand. She stands up, and slaps me with her other hand. My cheek stings and feels like it's on fire. I let go of her and hold my cheek with my hand.  
“I'm not going to let you drag me around, we’d get trampled immediately,” Grace says annoyed, “Everyone's freaking out, and everyone has the same idea. Just look around!” I do look around, everyone's trying to escape, and the teacher is trying to gain control. No doubt it's like this in all the other classrooms, it's so loud I feel like my ears might burst. Everyone's panicking, and it certainty won't help me to panic as well.   
“yeah… so then what do we do?” I ask the most confused I've ever been in my life, “We have no idea what's happening. I don't think that person got inside, but maybe…”   
“That's easy enough to see,” she says walking over to the window. I walk over with her, and she opens the blinds. The person is still behind the gate, reaching in the same as before. “They're acting like a mindless idiot,” Grace says flatly, “They didn't get in though, so what was with the announcement?” No one dangerous had gotten inside, Grace was right, this wasn't adding up. I decided to ignore Grace’s mean comment, it's not like her at all, which is strange, but it's most likely just the stress of the situation and she'll be back to normal once everything has been settled. The bright side to all this absurdity is that classes will end for the day.   
“So, what do we now? All the halls will be filled with frightened teenagers,” I say concerned.   
“We wait of course silly!” Grace says in her usual cheerful voice, “The teachers will get everyone to calm down, for now we just sit and wait,” she states then sits at her desk. It's such a simple thing to do, and it makes the most sense. I can't help but get the feeling here isn't safe though. The hall is full of people, and everyone has gotten out of the classroom even the teacher. “Why are you just standing there?”  
“I just… have a bad feeling,” I say, not describing the bottomless pit in my chest where my stomachs should be.   
“That's natural, it'll go away after a little while,” she says trying to reassure me.  
“I just… just don't feel safe here. It's… um,” the words just aren't coming it of my mouth. The words I want to stay are in my mind, but just aren't getting vocalized. The feeling of being confined to this classroom makes me feel insecure, and I'm not sure why I can't just tell her this. “I just need to leave this classroom.”  
“Well okay, it's not like we can leave with all the people heading down. Besides where would we go?” she says questioning the how of my want.  
“I know it wouldn't be easy, but I just want to be further from the crowd. So uh… maybe the roof, if everyone's going down we should go up.”  
“Well, we can at least try,” she says being supportive and getting up from her seat.  
“Thanks you really are the best,” I say with a petite smile. Grace smiles back and we head for the classroom door. The crowd of people is like a tsunami, there's little you can do if you get swept up within it. I barely manage to dive into the wave of people, doing my best to stick to the wall so I can go with the flow without plunging to the floor. This is the easy part, everyone's heading to the stairs, the hard part will be getting up. Grace trails behind me, I do my best to make sure we never get separated.  
Eventually we get to the stairs, to go against the flow will be difficult, and it'll be safest to be against the wall and holding onto the railing. If we fall on the stairs, we will most definitely get trampled. The hallway’s noise is ear splitting, and it'll be extremely challenging to communicate with Grace. There's a hallway space we'll have to get through without the wall, if we're careful we can do it.  
Pushing through the absurdity of people is difficult, and I hope to never have to do anything like this ever again. I just barely make it to the stairs, and clutch the railing heading upwards. I almost get knocked by the people heading down, and I can only have faith in Grace that she won't get knocked over as well. On the bright side, it's just crowded with people, and the mass of people isn't moving fast. The very thing trying to get out has blocked themselves. Squeezing through the mass of people to push upwards against the downwards flow is all the exercise I ever want to do for the rest of my life. Once I get to the third floor, and make it to the stairs leading upwards, there's no one on the stairs leading to the roof so I can finally breath again. I sit on one of the steps for a moment catching my breath as Grace gets herself to where I am. It's still blaring with noise, so I have no idea what she's trying to say to me.  
Instead of trying to understand what she's saying, I simply stand up and go up the stairs to the roof. Once outside, I can hear myself think once more. Grace gets outside with me, “Did you hear what I said?” she asks with a curious look.  
“Ah, no sorry. I couldn't hear anything, what was it you said?”  
“I was just asking, once we got to the roof what we would do.” I certainly feel better up here, for one I like the fresh air, and second I don't have that pit feeling anymore. That was the reason for coming to the roof, there wasn't a thing to do besides feel better. I guess we can see the school grounds from here.  
“Oh… I guess we can kinda watch what's going on around us,” I say unsure of my reply.   
“That's a great idea,” she says walking over to a railing. Knowing Grace though, she would tell someone their idea is great even if it were shit, but only if it wasn't mean. “what the hell…”  
“Hm? What?” I ask as I walk over to her. I look out onto the school grounds, which I could easily recognize, and tell someone about them without even looking at them. After today though, no one would be able to recognize them.


End file.
